A cluster is a group of independent computer components coupled by software and/or hardware that facilitates the components working together as a single system. Clusters facilitate keeping applications highly available and performing failover processing through migration within a cluster. Clusters are typically less expensive than conventional parallel systems (e.g., symmetric multi-processing (SMP), massively parallel processing (MPP), non-uniform memory access (NUMA), mainframe). Clusters have typically been managed manually and individually. It has conventionally been difficult, if possible at all, to manage more than one cluster because of problems associated with vendor specific hardware, software, and protocols, and platform specific hardware, software, and protocols, and interactions. Since cluster management has conventionally been difficult to perform, operator errors associated with cluster management have occurred. Thus, improvements in cluster management are still desired.